Dance With me
by Elphin
Summary: Remus struggles with his lycanthropy and the fear of being alone. Sirius helps him realize that to defeat fear you must not let it control you. Slash, SiriusRemus. You have been warned. Complete.
1. A rather mischievous party

Title: Dance With Me

Summary: Remus struggles with his lycanthropy and the fear of being alone. Sirius helps him realize that to defeat fear you must not let it control you.

Disclaimer: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

Rating: As of now PG-13

Warnings: Slash between Sirius and Remus. It's mild in this chapter. Do not read if this bothers you.

Notes: I actually have the end of this story written. It's just getting the rest of it done that has stumped me. This is one of my first fics. Enjoy!

Gryffindor tower was crowded with the students from the house in all years. Although it was a leaving party that Sirius Black had cooked up for the seventh years most of the house had decided to join the festivities. There were butterbeer and candy from Honeydukes of all sorts littered over a large table that Peter had attempted to transfigure from an armchair. It had not worked out quite right however. The mousy boy had managed to transform the legs into garbage cans, in which he had promptly turned over hoping that no one had noticed.

There were a couple of bottles containing firewiskey that James and Sirius had sworn they had nothing to do with, although a third year had seen the boys smuggle them in underneath their cloaks. The younger students were taking a great pleasure in this. Sirius had threatened to hex the children into oblivion if any of them said a word to McGonagall.

Most of the Hogwarts students were dancing to a muggle track. Many of them were intoxicated and dancing in a vulgar manor. Sirius and James were among the throng of the drunk and gyrating students.

There were two marauders who were not joined in the massive dancing. Peter Pettigrew had taken ill due to Sirius pouring firewiskey into a butterbeer bottle and offering it to the weak stomached boy.

Remus Lupin was not sick and was perfectly sober. The peaky boy was merely unused to the social atmosphere. Due to his lycanthropy he had missed out on most of the quidditch celebrations from Gryffindors countless victories. Remus was a quiet person in general (although not without a mischievous side to be sure) and preferred to stay away from large gatherings. He had always been a bit paranoid to let people get close to him. The only friends who knew of his curse were the three marauders and Lily Evans.

Remus' plan of staying on the sidelines was soon foiled. Sirius had spotted the werewolf and had set his mind to getting his friend to have some fun. He wanted the Remus he knew personally to open up a little. Waltzing his way through the heap of moving hips, he reached Remus at the end of the sea of students.

"Dance with me Moony." Sirius said, flashing the traditional Padfoot grin and holding out a hand.

"I think not Sirius." Remus hissed, blushing profusely. He was finding it hard to ignore the giddy feeling that was erupting in his chest. "You know I can't dance."

Sirius merely continued to grin. Remus dearly wished that his friend did not have such a fetching smile.

"How would I know?"

Without another word Sirius grabbed the werewolf's hand and dragged a struggling Remus through the massive group of people. He discovered a place to his liking and stopped Remus. It was then that the track had changed to a slow paced song.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, now blushing profusely.

His friend gave a little bow and swept the red faced werewolf into his arms. Remus noticed that they were being staring at. He groaned and buried his head into Sirius' shoulder. He absolutely hated having attention called onto himself although he knew that was very same thing that Sirius lived for. Sirius just laughed and continued to rotate gently to the soft music.

"Now this isn't so hard Moony."

"Says who?" Was the exasperated reply.

"Stop worrying about the people Rem. Honestly, you need to lighten up a bit when it comes to this sort of thing. Let yourself go." Sirius said lightly.

His attempt at encouragement was folly. Remus knew he would never totally be able to let himself go completely. There were too many insecurities that came a long with his lycanthropy. Remus lived in total fear that someone other than his friends would discover his secret.

"You wouldn't understand Sirius."

"Why not?"

Sirius lifted a hand and gently stroked the flushed cheek.

"Perhaps if you let me understand I could. I want to." Sirius said with such intensity that Remus shivered.

He was mystified with the way Sirius was acting. It almost seemed...but no. That was impossible.

"It's just...hard." He said honestly. "I'm just afraid someone will find out what I am."

The hand continued to fleetingly stroke his cheek. The touch made him feel like he was possessing another persons body. Surely Sirius Black wouldn't be touching him in such a tender way. After all, Sirius was one of the most sought after boys in school. Many of the girls were in love with his free personality and devilish good looks. Even though Sirius was one of Remus' closest friends it still felt foreign.

"That's nearly impossible. No one knows except for us marauders and Evans. You trust us right?"Sirius replied, his voice sincere.

"Immensely."

"Good."

The spell was abruptly broken by a loud Head of House coming in to yell at the students for being up so late. Remus had not realized that they had been dancing for many tracks. With a start he knew that Sirius had gotten him to relax for a few precious minutes. He had forgotten all that was around him and had only focused on one thing. Sirius. Remus wondered if his friend had done it on purpose.

There were other things to consider. The way Sirius had acted toward him. Remus knew he would be up for hours despite himself mulling over this. He also knew he shouldn't get his hopes too high.

His thoughts were interrupted by the still yelling Professor McGonagall.

"You'll wake the entire school up with this noise! Get to bed! Every last one of you! That includes you Potter." She barked, her face as fierce as a tiger pouncing on its prey.

The students hastily scrambled up the stairs to their dormitories. Remus followed them still lost in thought. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Remus entered the dormitory to find James and Peter chatting. Peter still looked a little green, although not nearly as bad. James was avidly describing their professors reaction to the little excursion.

"Good thing we hid the firewiskey too..."

Remus lost track of the conversation and climbed into bed still wearing his robes. He shut the hangings and cast a silencing charm around the bed. The quiet calmed his mind and he found he could think clearly again. It had been an interesting night. Very interesting indeed...

It seems that I always have the ever present problem with length. One of these days I'll write a long chapter. Anyway, review please!


	2. Discussions with a certain read head

Disclaimer: The characters and ideas used in this story all belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling.

Warnings: Slash and fluff for sure between Sirius and Remus. It's only suggested in this chapter but don't read it if slash bothers you.

Notes: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Your comments are very much welcomed. To answer the question on the chapters, there will be around nine. I seem to be all over the place with this fic. I have the last chapter and the sixth chapter written already. This chapter seems super fluffy to me. Gotta love it. It's two o'clock in the morning so I hope this turned out okay. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter two: Discussions with a certain red head

Sirius awoke the following morning with many thoughts. He had been up most of the night sitting on the astronomy tower dwelling on what to do about the Remus situation. When he had finally decided to go to bed his thoughts, had reached no conclusion. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that it was only seven o'clock. He decided to get up, knowing that nobody else would be awake at this hour on a Sunday.

He showered and dressed quickly and made his way down the stairs, deciding that some breakfast was in order. He was a bit surprised to find Lily seated comfortably in one of the squishy arm chairs upon entering the common room. She looked wide awake and quite interested in the book she was reading.

"Morning, Lily."He said, yawning and stretching.

"Well, well." She replied, looking up and grinning in a devilish manner. "I never thought I'd see one of the marauders rising at such an early hour. Particularly the infamous Sirius Black."

"Always a charm to be full of surprises."

"I guess that's what makes you Sirius. So what madness awakened you at this hour?"She asked.

"It's nothing . . . "

"It's Remus." Lily replied, cutting him off.

Sirius simply stared at her. It was truly unbelievable how such a clever girl chose to go out with James he marveled, laughing quietly to himself. Then again, he supposed, his affection for Remus wasn't such a big secret. Sirius had never made any great efforts to hide his sexuality. Although he had never dated anyone, he suspected that James had figured it out long ago. They had once discussed the many girls that had taken to staring at Sirius during classes. Sirius had clearly expressed that he wasn't interested. He opened his mouth to reply when Lily started talking again.

"Don't bother trying to hide it, Sirius. We saw you two last night."

"I know. I'm not trying to keep it a secret."He said.

"Have you figured out what to do about it yet?" She asked him, finally placing the book on the table and looking at him intently.

"I'm going to wait. Remus will come to me with his feelings."

Sirius was confident in this. Remus needed time to think things through. Admitting to being a homosexual was a difficult thing. Although Sirius had never told anyone straight out, admitting it to himself had been the hardest thing to deal with.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remus needs to come to terms with the consequences of liking another man. There will be some prejudice toward us." He responded.

"Remus has grown up with that all of his life." Her eyes were serious. "I think to be with you is what would make him happy. It would take his mind off of everything."

"I know. I want to give that to him so bad Lily." Sirius responded honestly.

He had never discussed this with anyone. Lily was a person to be trusted and he was grateful for a person to talk to. Sirius was now realizing how much he wanted to change Remus' life. Love was still a strong word, but Sirius was beginning to realize what it meant.

"What about you Sirius?"Lily asked suddenly, surprising him.

She glanced at his perplexed expression, a look of slight amusement dawning on her face. It quickly sobered and the seriousness returned.

"How are things with your family?"

He sighed. There had been no contact with his mother in more than ten months. It had been in the summer that he had finally snapped and left his house and all the bad memories in it.

"_Mummy _is probably still angry over my very existence."Sirius replied, joking about the subject as usual.

Lily, however, did not laugh.

"I guess Mrs. Black wouldn't be happy about her son being homosexual." She mused.

Sirius gave his barking laugh.

"As far as they're concerned they never had a son. I'll bet good money I'm scorched off the old family tapestry."

He dearly wished he could wipe the look of deep concern off of Lily's face. Sirius never appreciated seeing his friends look sad, particularly over himself.

"Don't worry. I'm much better off without them." He said, smiling at her. "I'll get a place of my own in the fall. Old Uncle Alphard gave me the key to his vault for my birthday."

Sirius meant it. He didn't feel much toward having a life without proper parents. To him the Potters, Peter, Remus and Lily were his family. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have parents who loved him but often pushed the thought aside. He didn't like to think of what could be. Not on that particular topic anyway.

"Okay." She returned his smile.

They were interrupted by James and Remus coming down from the boy's dormitory. Both looking tired from the previous night, they bid good morning to their friends and the group headed toward the Great Hall together.

Sirius glanced at Remus as they walked, Remus slightly in front. Yes, he did want to make Remus happy. He wanted it more than anything else in the world. He wondered if it was what Remus wanted. He marveled the fact that one person could cause him so much confusion. Yet glancing at the golden hair and the bright green eyes, he suddenly realized that it was all worth it.

There it is. Once again coming off rather short although I didn't intend for this to be a long chapter. Leave a little review please and thank you.


	3. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas used in this story all belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. 

**A/N: **I hit a major roadblock in this fic. I couldn't decide what to do with it and now I'm giving it another shot. Thanks to all the reviewers! I realized that I made it out to be that Sirius was the only Black son but I just meant that Mrs. Black no longer considered Sirius as a son. Sorry about that! This fic isn't the most original of ideas. It's been done about a hundred times over. I've decided to shorten it up a bit and just make it a short, fluffy fic. As always, review and enjoy!

**Chapter three: **Mistakes

Remus' body was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom but his mind was nowhere to be found. It was a strange thing for Remus because the boy was studious and found great interest in the lessons. Sirius and James were the complete opposites. Remus often marveled how the two could get the top grades of the class without studying or paying the least bit of attention during lesson time.

Today, however, Remus had a few things he considered to be more important than lessons on his mind. In fact Remus had hardly been able to concentrate on anything besides Sirius since the two had shared a dance. Absentmindedly doodling on his parchment he did not notice his fellow marauders staring at him incredulously. McGonagall seemed to be unnoticing as it was always expected that Remus was paying attention and that was enough for him to take the class off.

Remus was pondering over a conversation he had overheard earlier that morning. He had been headed down to the common room to attempt some early morning revision when he'd heard Sirius' voice floating up over the stairs.

"_Remus will come to me with his feelings."_

Remus was thinking over these words with great consideration. Sirius had been right. He had not considered what it was to be a homosexual in society. He had been blind, concentrating only on Sirius and what was happening with him. Remus knew that due to his hatred of calling attention onto himself it would be difficult. There could also be many interferences. Remus was thinking of the Black family. Disowned or not, Mrs. Black would not appreciate her son dating him. Remus was aware that Sirius could care less about his family's opinion but he did not want to stir any more trouble with them that had already been caused.

Yet as he glanced over at his raven haired friend his heart constricted. Sirius was sitting in his chair with the usual tilt backwards that McGonagall told him off for every five minutes. He looked completely at ease, without a care in the world. His hair fell into his eyes in a graceful manor and he never bothered pushing it away. At the present moment he was staring out the window. Remus noticed several girls in their year gawking at Sirius. It was a daily thing particularly during History of Magic as Professor Binns never looked up from his notes long enough to notice.

Realizing that he was also gawking at Sirius like all of the girls he quicky turned his head away, embarrassed. James flashed him an enormous, very suggestive wink and snickered; He was soon shushing by Lily placing a hand over his mouth.

Upon looking at Sirius, Remus knew his mind was already made up. He was willing to risk his fear, just this once. The only question was how and when would he approach Sirius?

"Mr. Lupin! Please pay attention!"

Later:

Sirius was headed down to the potion's classroom where he was set to serve detention with the potions master, Professor Chara. He was slightly disgruntled at the woman as she had interrupted his attempt to pour salamander blood all over Snape. Not only would he have to spend hours scrubbing cauldrons, but he would have miss Remus' transformation.

As if echoing his thoughts, the greasy haired boy stepped out of the shadow to block his path. Snape had a look of mild triumph on his face which irritated every nerve in Sirius' body. Snape had probably come to taunt him about his impending detention.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, aggressively. He was in no mood to put up with the Slytherin.

"I came to ask you a few questions, Black." Snape snarled, looking rather similar to a large greasy snake.

"Well you came at a wrong time." Sirius retorted. What on earth could Snape want to discuss with him?

"It's about the half blood."

"And why is anything Remus does your business?"

"I'm making it my business, Black." Snape said, his face illuminated by an eerie glow that made Sirius falters for a second. "I'm interested to know what secret the mangy mutt is keeping from the world."

Sirius felt himself pale but fought to keep his composure."What are you talking about?" He said a little too quickly for his own liking.

"I want to know. I'm very interested in him, if you get my meaning." Snape replied.

"No . . . I'm afraid I don't."

Sirius was really starting to feel nervous now. He did not appreciate the tone Snape's voice was taking on. It almost sounded...possessive.

"He's really very handsome for a mangy mutt." Snape leered. "Spending a night alone with him would be fabulous . . . "

"Well you'll never get to know, now will you?" Sirius snarled. He was barely restraining himself from hitting Snape, who was now looking very smug indeed. "If you want to know Remus' secrets, Snivellus, I suggest you press the knot on the back of the Whomping Willow. I dearly wish that you wouldn't come back alive. If you could do that for me."

Snape glared at Sirius but immediately ran past him. Sirius watched him go and felt the realization of what he just done seep through him. He remained rooted in his spot for a few minutes before he moved, walking at a very fast pace. His thoughts were solely on Remus. What had he done? What would happen to Remus if Snape got hurt? Breaking into a run, he made it out of the dungeons and collided with another body.

"Sirius?"

Sirius heard the familiar voice of James and felt relieved. He seized his friend roughly by the shoulders.

"Where's Remus?" He asked frantically.

"He's at the shack. Peter went down with him and I was just headed there. Lily needed some help with her astronomy homework. Why aren't you in detention?" James asked.

"James . . . I . . . I told Snape how to get in the shack . . . " Sirius breathed out.

"Sirius . . . "James said.

Wasting no more words, he took off leaving Sirius to think about the consequences of his actions.


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

**Warnings**: There is slash between Sirius and Remus although you really should have realized that by now reading this far into the fic. There is Also fluff and sappiness. 

**A/N: **This chapter was done a long time ago. I know the first part is a bit much and I probably didn't do a good job of characterizing Dumbledore but I hope you enjoy! 

**Chapter four**: Betrayal

Betrayal. The word echoed in a constant beat in Remus' head. The sound was abstract. It was a predator that was hunting its prey in his mind.

How could Sirius have done this? How could he have told Snape of all people it was possible to let it slip to? The one person the marauders could not trust the most. Although Remus was now inclined to believe that person was now Sirius.

These same thoughts had been spiraling around Remus' head for hours. He was sitting in the Shrieking Shack, hoping that his friends would have the sense not to follow him. Particularly Sirius. Remus felt he dearly needed the time alone. He needed to sort out his feelings toward Sirius. To figure out whether he could let this go.

It was a consecutive train of thoughts. First he felt angry. The next feeling was deep bitterness followed by sadness. The final feeling was fear. What would the other students think of him if Snape decided to tell his secret? Remus knew without a doubt that he would. This was when the train started its loop again. The fear once again replaced with anger toward his love.

"Remus?" Came from a voice from somewhere behind him.

Remus tensed. He recognized James' voice.

"What do you want James?"He asked, his voice sounding more harsh than he intended it to.

"I didn't want to interrupt you but Professor Dumbledore insists that he see you in his office."

James looked so apologetic that Remus instantly felt bad for being short with him. He sighed.

"I'll go." He replied reluctantly.

"We'll talk later okay Moony?" James said, giving him a little smile and placing a hand on Remus's shoulder.

Remus was grateful he wasn't mentioning Sirius just yet. He didn't feel ready to breach the subject.

"Right. Thanks a lot James."He smiled gratefully.

James returned his sad smile and flashed a hopeful wink at him. Feeling slightly cheered up Remus made his way back down the tunnel, noticing that James did not follow. He recognized that James was giving him as much space as possible and felt a rush of gratitude toward his friend.

After what had seemed like an endless walk, Remus reached the Gargoyle statue outside of the Headmaster's office. Wondering what the latest odd password was, he got a surprise when the Gargoyle sprung to life.

The ancient man was seated behind the large oak desk. The strange contraptions spread around the office were all whirring, popping or spinning. Dumbledore was looking vaguely amused which irked Remus. How could the old man find the situation funny? Then again, Remus thought to himself, he was probably being paranoid. Remus sat down, having been in the office many times since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Firstly, I am pleased to inform you that no harm was caused to your fellow students." Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs.

Remus found his voice. "I'm glad to hear it."

He had already known that. James and Peter had been the ones to tell him what had happened. It had been Remus' first question.

"We have spoken to Severus. No one else will know of the incident, or of the fact that you're a werewolf. Rest assured it will be kept a secret." Dumbledore smiled at him.

Remus felt relief seep through him. His heart felt quite a bit lighter at the knowledge that he would not have to face the world knowing what he was. He trusted Dumbledore.

"Thank you." He said, waiting for the headmaster to say more.

"You may go. But I feel it's prudent I tell you that forgiveness is one of the greatest virtues in life. Finding it in our hearts to forgive, especially the person we love is one of our greatest tests."

Although the man was speaking in one of his riddles, Remus felt he understood the meaning completely. Forgiveness was all he had left to work on. If he could let go of what Sirius had done then it would be over. The situation would be one of the past.

Remus thanked the headmaster and headed toward the staircase. Reaching the bottom he found that James had come to meet him.

"What did he say?" James asked. "If you want to tell me that is."

"He made me realize that I can't hold a grudge against Sirius. It would break us apart." Remus replied.

"So you forgive him?"

"I need some time. My feelings still need to be sorted. I need to figure out if I'm ready to tell Sirius my feelings about him." Remus said, honestly.

"Sirius feels terrible, Moony. I really think you need to tell him how you feel now. You know what he's like. He'll do something stupid otherwise." James said and both grinned at their friend's personality.

"You're right, James. Do you know where he is?"

"The astronomy tower. He hasn't left since last night."

"I'll see you later."


	5. A dance in the moonlight

**Disclaimer**: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**Warnings**: Slash and lots of fluff. 

**A/N:** It's very short, probably because I'm quite sick of writing this and I want to get it over with. I hope you enjoy! 

**Chapter five: **A dance in the moonlight

Sirius was sitting on the ledge of the astronomy tower. He was gazing at the phased moon and the twinkling stars surrounding it. He wondered when Remus would come to him. When his friend would come and yell at him for his horrible act. Ignoring the frequent hunger spasms in this stomach, he continued to gaze miserably at the sky.

There was no way Remus could love him now. It just wasn't possible. How could you love someone who had betrayed your most inner secret? Sirius was still wondering what had made him do it. How could Snape's taunts drive him to such lengths? Sirius knew that he had felt jealous. Snape was not supposed to look at Remus in that way. He sighed.

"How long have you been up here?"

Sirius felt his breath hitch. This was it. Remus had come to tell him that he hated him. Even though Remus' voice was soft, Sirius steeled himself for the blow. He turned around.

"Since last night . . . " He replied, breaking off hesitantly.

Remus merely gazed at him. Sirius searched his face for anger or resentment but could not find it. It was as if Remus was studying him in the same way. He was surprised when Remus stepped forward, holding out a hand.

"Dance with me." Remus said simply.

"What?" Sirius asked, hardly daring to believe.

"I want you to dance with me." Remus repeated.

"There's no music." Sirius said, immediately cursing himself for saying such a stupid thing.

"We have what we need. Two bodies." Remus replied in an amused tone.

Sirius stepped forward and took his hand. Remus pulled him closer and the two began a slow circle. Sirius glanced down at the shorter boy and felt his heart melt.

"Why aren't you mad at me, Remus?" He asked, unable to hold in the question.

"I was. But then I realized that you're just a great prat and you didn't mean it."

Sirius laughed a little. "I guess I deserved that."

"You also deserve this."

Sirius was caught off guard by Remus leaning up and capturing his lips. Soon after he relaxed and the two shared the gentle kiss in the light moonlit glow. They broke apart a few minutes later.

"I love you." Remus told him.

"Why am I so lucky?" Sirius asked. "Why does such a forgiving, beautiful person love a great prat like me?"

Remus laughed. "I guess it's mainly because you're so good looking." He teased.

"I love you too." Sirius said. "And I didn't realize you were so shallow Moony."

"I guess there is lots you have left to discover about this certain werewolf, Padfoot."


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas used in this story.

Note: I actually wrote this before I wrote the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Epilogue:

Remus Lupin sat in the little cottage that was now his temporary home. He had decided on a place in the mountains as Dumbledore had advised him. It was practical. Remus could transform without harming anyone.  
  
Tonight was his birthday. He was spending it alone as he had for years after Voldemort had fallen. Three of his close friends dead and one in prison for killing those friends. Sometimes Remus sincerely wished that he had not been so naive.Although he was alone this birthday was the happiest Remus had spent for a long time. The knowledge that Sirius had not betrayed James and Lily Potter was enough to make up for all thirteen of his missed birthdays. Remus' former lover was innocent. The guilt that had haunted him since Voldemort had fell was lost.Remus wondered where his Padfoot had run away to. He hoped that it was somewhere that Sirius enjoyed. Somewhere that would make up for the horrors of twelve years spent in Azkaban.  
  
Although Remus knew this would be impossible. Past pain was never fully forgotten. But reliving past pain was something that left a scar.He wondered wether he and Sirius would ever get a chance to work things out. A smile that had not truly been there for the longest of times bestowed his lips, knowing that one day they would get their chance. Werewolf and convict.  
  
He sensed the presence rather than felt it. Turning around he received the biggest shock that he had felt in awhile. It was a delightful shock all the same.There he was. Padfoot. Still handsome despite all his years spent in a dark cell lost in horrid emotions. He looked different. His hair was no longer scraggly and uncombed. It was cut short. Shorter than Remus remembered from their school days but he resembled the Sirius that he had once been. He wore a simple pair of black wizarding robes that clung to his still skeletal body. He had gained some weight since Remus had seen him in the Shrieking Shack but not enough to look healthy.  
  
"Remus." He said simply.  
  
The sound was like music to Remus' ears.Remus thought his voice had left him for a few minutes. All he could do was stare. He finally remembered to talk and cleared his throat.  
  
"Padfoot. Why have you come?" Remus stammered, unable to catch his breath.  
  
Sirius flashed him something akin to the smile he had used to charm people when he was younger. It was then Remus realized that Sirius would never change completely, no matter how much time he had spent locked away.  
  
"I couldn't let a fellow marauder spend his birthday alone now could I Moony?" Sirius replied but the look in his eyes told Remus there was more.  
  
"But..."  
  
He was cut off by Sirius' hand covering his mouth.  
  
"It can wait until the morning Moony. What matters right now is that we're together."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Remus felt tears flood to his eyes. Memories. The moment that he had dwelled on for twelve years. He was determined to make up that. They would remake that memory tonight.  
  
"There's no music, Padfoot." He said remembering the exact way Sirius' face had looked.  
  
He was rewarded by that charming smile. Remus could tell that Sirius was just as determined as he was to make this night a memorable one. Sirius stepped forward and trailed a long finger down Remus' flushed cheek.  
  
"We have what we need.Two bodies." Sirius said, quoting Remus' words from all those years ago.  
  
Sirius stepped forward slowly. He wrapped his arms gently around Remus' trembling body, and for the first time in twelve years Remus felt complete. The two swayed together in the dim moonlight. As they danced all thoughts of Azkaban and James and Voldemort were erased. They were one.  
  
The End 


End file.
